


There is no doubt in my mind

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SterekFunday, Sterekweek, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes Stiles to an amusement park to make Stiles happy, but Stiles can't shake the feeling that something else is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no doubt in my mind

Stiles looked at Derek with an amused glint in his eyes. “Tell me again; why are we doing this when you obviously don’t like it?” His tone was curious and fond.  
Derek turned around so he was facing Stiles and smiled. It was a little forced, that was easy for Stiles to see, but he still appreciated the effort. He really didn’t understand why Derek felt that going to an amusement park was necessary, though, when he clearly didn’t enjoy it. “Because you like it.” Derek answered easily before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Stiles’. It was short, but Stiles still felt the meaning behind the kiss.

Derek was terrible at talking about his feelings, but over the last years, they had worked it out. It turned out that while Derek didn’t express his feeling very clearly through words, his actions spoke loudly. It took a while for Stiles to make peace with that; he always preferred people telling him things as they were, but it worked out perfectly for them anyway, even when Derek was too non-verbal for Stiles' taste.

The first time they said ‘I love you’ to each other had been a problem though. Stiles had, with a fast beating heart and sweaty palms, told Derek the three most important words that had ever passed his lips. With big eyes he had awaited an answer, hopefully those three words repeated back. But Derek had just smiled and leaned forward, kissing Stiles tenderly and with passion. In Derek’s eyes, that had been as much of a love confession as Stiles’. The next day, Stiles had broken down in front of Scott, crying and telling him all about how Derek didn’t love him back.

Scott had been as confused as ever, trying to explain to Stiles that Derek loved him very much. Later, Stiles and Derek sat down and had a heart-to-heart. It wasn’t easy, but at least now they knew where they stood and how to communicate with each other.

And now they were standing here as a couple, in the middle of a big amusement park. Stiles smiled at Derek and took his hand.

“Well, even though I still don’t know _why_ this is necessary, I really appreciate it. You know how much I love amusement parks!” Stiles exclaimed happily before dragging Derek towards a huge roller-coaster called ‘The Tornado’.

Derek followed easily, standing behind Stiles in the line. “This one actually looks fun,” He admitted and Stiles nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! I’m a little afraid, though, that those candy flosses we ate before will… come up again?” Stiles stopped and looked back at Derek who was holding back a laugh.

“Oh stop that, you know what I mean! I have a sensitive stomach sometimes in that way.” Stiles defended himself, looking offended at Derek's amused expression. Now Derek was full-on laughing. Stiles was really cute when he was annoyed.

After catching his breath, Derek pulled Stiles out of the line. “If you’re afraid of getting sick, let’s wait a little. We can try ‘the Tornado’ later.” Stiles nodded and made a sound of agreement.

“So, do you have any ideas as to what we could do now? That doesn’t involve roller-coasters, that is.” Stiles asked. “If not… well, I have always wanted to blow someone on the ghost-tour.” Stiles added, winking suggestively at Derek. Derek smirked at Stiles. Of course he had to suggest something like that. Why Derek had ever expected anything else from Stiles, he didnt know.

“That… wasn’t exactly what I had in mind. It’s not a completely bad idea, though, to be honest. Maybe we could do that after.” Derek stated with a smile. He then proceeded to walk away from the line with Stiles following closely after.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘after’. What do you have planned?” Stiles asked curiously. Derek just shook his head with a fond “no”. They both knew that Derek wasn’t going to give in and tell Stiles the secret before it was time, but Stiles was never one to give up.

“Then I’ll just have to guess. Is it… a gift?” he tried guessing, looking closely at Derek’s face while they kept walking. Derek’s face showed nothing, which Stiles had expected. “Goddamn poker-face. Okay, well… Let’s just say it’s not a gift-gift. Maybe it’s a… surprise!” Again, Stiles looked at Derek who just smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

“Is that a yes-you’re-totally-right-Stiles-smile or is it a wow-I-can’t-believe-he-is-so-stupid-and-can’t-guess-this-smile? Wait, no, you wouldn’t be that mean. Maybe it’s a you’re-never-going-to-guess-this-and-you-should-just-give-up-smile. Yes, I think that’s it. But no! I am never going to give up, you know that. I will figure this out!”

Stiles kept rambling, mentioning things he thought it could be, but Derek just smiled at him every once in a while and squeezed his hand. Stiles was so focused on figuring out what Derek’s surprise was - yes, he was absolutely sure that it was a surprise now - that he forgot to look at his surroundings. If he did, he would have noticed the little park they were walking into, filled with benches and small trees.

The area was beautiful and soon Derek sat them down on one of the benches. Stiles stopped talking, suddenly noticing where he was.  
“Oh, I never knew this park existed! This is a beautiful place, Derek.” He smiled and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend.

“I knew you’d like it. I just wanted you to like this day. To have a good day.” Derek admitted, tugging Stiles’ arm so that he came closer to Derek on the bench. The sides of their legs were now pressed against each other’s, which gave off a nice heat. Stiles really wanted to know what the surprise was, but he knew better than to keep guessing. The mood seemed to have changed to something more sincere and serious, but in a good way.

“why?” Stiles asked, curiosity filling his voice and gaze. Derek snorted. “Are you saying you’re giving up on trying to figure this out?” he teased. Stiles huffed. “Nah. Maybe. Just tell me, please?”

The pleading tone and amused expression on Stiles’ face made Derek chuckle. “That’s one of the things I’ve always loved about you, you know. Your curiosity.” Derek admitted.

Stiles smiled at Derek. “That, and my amazing sarcasm and wit.” He joked. He had never been good at taking sincere compliments without joking. But Derek just nodded.

“Sure, your sarcasm and wit too. You, in general. You’re just so smart and funny and caring, yet you’re such a big asshole most of the time.” Derek snorted and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ cheek before looking into his eyes.

“I just love you. I know it took me a long time to figure it out, and that I was an idiot to you the first years I knew you. But I really do love you.” Derek’s tone was sincere and his face was just overflowing with emotions. It was difficult for Stiles to keep up, but he recognized love, regret, happiness and nervousness in his face. There were a lot more, but Stiles suddenly had tears in his eyes and he didn’t know when or why they got there, but they made it almost impossible to see anything. It annoyed Stiles, because he felt deep down and through his whole body, that this was important. Something important was happening here and he wanted to see it all.

With a swift motion he wiped away the tears and nodded at Derek to go on.

“There is no doubt in my mind that you are my better half. And because of that, I have a question for you.” Derek stood up and knelt down in front of Stiles and that’s when he knew. He had had a hunch, through Derek’s little speech, that this was what was happening, but now he was sure. And he couldn’t be happier.

“Will you marry me, Stiles?” Derek’s voice sounded hopeful and happy. It didnt take long for Stiles to wrap his arms around Derek’s neck and scream his yes. There was no doubt in his mind, either. They belonged together.

(Later, they celebrated by honoring Stiles’ wish to blow someone during the ghost-tour.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my story!
> 
> I don't have a beta and english is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine(though I hope there arent too many.) if you have any constructive critisism or just comments in general, feel free to comment! :)


End file.
